


Crunch - or the unfortunate influence from Snow's DNA

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, established swan queen, no h00, why would I have the H00s?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in the foster system Emma learned to tolerate many things. She was silent for a full 10 minutes, but even Emma has her limits. She loves Regina, she really does, but she can't take it anymore. "Can you stop that?" - Written for day 1 of SQ Week day 1 - confessions. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch - or the unfortunate influence from Snow's DNA

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write for SQ week and I thought what would work as a confession. Then what happened in this fic happened at work last week and this fic was born. Let me know what you think.

Growing up in the foster system Emma learned to tolerate many things: snoring, people talking loudly when it was bedtime, noise in general. She was always able to keep her head down and learn to ignore and tolerate all kinds of noises, including the horrific nails on blackboard noise. She didn't even flinch when it happened, she was completely immune to all noises and sounds. All except one and it was happening right next to her ear. To Emma this noise felt like someone took her brain and put it to a cheese grater and then put it in a blender for good measure. She was silent for a full 10 minutes, but even Emma has her limits. She loves Regina, she really does, but she can't take it anymore.

 

"Can you stop that?"

 

Regina stops chewing for a second and looks at Emma, lifting an eyebrow at Emma. She then turns back to the TV and continues to watch while she savours every bit of her juicy red apple. Emma just grinds her teeth and tells herself she's going to endure the torture. She loves her girlfriend and it's not like she didn't know what she was getting herself into when she got together with Regina. Her girlfriend was the queen of all things apples so Emma expected it. She's going to pull through it. It's usually just an apple and it's almost all eaten and she's just particular cranky today that's all. Breathe in, breathe out, and count to 10.

 

Regina finishes her apple and puts the leftover on a plate on the table, Emma lets out a sigh of relief. Finally, it's over, and they can watch the movie in peace. But then to Emma's horror, Regina grabs another apple and bites into it.

 

"Didn't you have one already?" Emma asks with a bit of an irritated voice. One apple is one too many.

 

Regina turns to her and looks her dead in the eye.

 

"Do you have a problems with me eating apples? I can assure you they're not poisoned and I would never put myself under a sleeping curse."

 

"No, it's not that. I have nothing against apples. You know that. I eat all your apple pies and all that," Emma's starting to get nervous, and is it hot in the room or what.

 

"Then what is the problem?" Regina asks her, clearly confused at what Emma wants.

 

"Umm, maybe we should watch the movie?" Emma makes a weak attempt and changing the subject. Regina can see right through Emma's tactics.

 

"Emma, I'll repeat again do you have a problem with me eating apples?"

 

"No, I mean yes. It's complicated," Emma looks defeated, she can't get out of it and she knows what will follow is extremely embarrassing.

 

"What's complicated, Emma? You're either ok with me eating apples or you're not" Regina says, although her eyes show a bit of betrayal, always the villain even when she's not. Regina feels her heart constrict in her chest. Her favourite fruit is hated by her true love because of her past.

 

"Umm, like I said it's complicated. I'm ok with the fruit, don't get me wrong. It's just...." Emma drifts off because how do you tell the woman you love and who loves apples, that you absolutely hate the noise of someone biting into an apple and chewing it. How do you explain it to her that you would rather sit through 1 hour of nails scratching a blackboard than 5 minutes of someone eating an apple?

 

"Emma... Please tell me. I love you, you know that right? If you really hate it that I eat apples I can..."

 

"No, no, please don't. It's just stupid. It's really stupid and I'm unusually cranky today."

 

"Emma..."

 

"Ever since I was a little kid, I learned to ignore all noises, including those noises people make on purpose to annoy you. But there's one particular noise or sound, call it whatever you want, and I hate it and I can't stand it for long. It just drives me up the walls," Regina just lifts an eyebrow at Emma but at the same time she can see where Emma's going with this.  
 

"I'm ok with apples. In any shape and form and taste, they're ok, I even eat apples. I just hate the noise people make when they bite into a fresh apple and then they chew on it it's more the chewing really. It's like someone's grating my brain and then putting it though a blender. It's just the noise, and I'm ok if I do the action, but I'm not ok if someone else does it next to me," Emma's breathless, and looks at her feet. She's embarrassed. The thing that annoys her the most is associated with one of the things Regina loves the most. Dread overcomes Emma, what if Regina will leave her?

 

"You are serious about this aren't you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm sorry. I'll try to…" but Emma interrupts her.

 

"Please don't. Please. I mean it's a normal thing normal people do. It's just me being weird. You know maybe genetic since mom is Snow White and all that."

 

Regina bursts out laughing at that.

 

"It would figure Snow had something to do with that," Regina now smiles at Emma and leans in to kiss her.

 

"Wait you're not upset with me?" and Emma's really confused because she totally expected Regina to be upset or furious.

 

"No. It's not a big deal. I can eat apples when you're not within earshot."

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. It’s not a big deal. You’re more important.”

 

But Emma knows Regina's doing this for her, because she loves her. Actions do speak louder than words and Regina shows her that, time and time again. Emma's completely overwhelmed and so she wraps her arms around Regina and kisses her again. The movie is soon forgotten by both as they have more important things to do.


End file.
